


A Home for All

by Triskellion



Series: NCIS Home Pack [14]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s03e20 Untouchable, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskellion/pseuds/Triskellion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU but following canon events: What did happen to the cat in Untouchable?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Home for All

Title: A Home for All  
Series: [Home](http://triskellion.livejournal.com/82075.html)  
Author: [](http://triskellion.livejournal.com/profile)[**triskellion**](http://triskellion.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 473  
Spoilers: Untouchable  
Warnings: Slash  
Disclaimer: They're not mine, pretty as I find them. Go to the producers if you want to talk money.  
Summary: AU but following canon events: What did happen to the cat in Untouchable?

Gibbs stepped into his house, ready to relax, but the he saw _it_.

“DiNozzo!” he bellowed. The younger agent might not be in his house, but if _that_ was here, his second had damned well better be here too.

“Yeah, boss?” Tony called, stepping out of the kitchen. Now that Gibbs was paying attention he noticed the appealing smell of cooking chicken.

“What is _that_ doing here?” Gibbs snapped, pointing at the problem but fixing his eyes on his second in a harsh glare.

Tony tilted his head slightly in submission. “You told me to find it a home,” he said firmly as though he weren't baring his neck.

“I didn't mean my home,” Gibbs growled, scooping up the cat from his couch and holding it out to Tony.

“I tried to send it to the pound, but they probably would have had to put it down, and when Abby heard that she about took my head off,” Tony babbled, taking two steps back from the now snarling cat. “She promised to help me find a permanent home if I could find it a place for a few days, and I'm not allowed pets at my place and he likes you a lot more than me ...”

Gibbs pulled the cat back, tucking it in his arms, which cut off Tony's stream of words with a relieved sigh. “You could have asked,” Gibbs grumbled, scratching the cat between the ears.

“Rule eighteen,” Tony countered.

Grumbling, Gibbs walked past Tony into the kitchen.

“Thanks, boss,” Tony chirped, following and returning to his dinner preparations.

“You have two days before I take it to the pound for you,” Gibbs warned him. He had to make sure Tony wouldn't assume he could be bribed with dinner.

Tony ignored the warning, just saying, “Dinner will be ready in fifteen.”

Gibbs looked uncertainly at the various dishes on the stove. “Will it be safe?” he asked, at least half teasing.

Tony rounded on him, waving a large chef's knife in his alpha's face. “Just because I'm a bachelor who usually eats take out doesn't mean I'm incapable of cooking.”

Catching Tony's hand by the wrist, Gibbs pointed the knife away from himself and stepped into his second's personal space. “You're not a bachelor anymore,” he said teasingly, planting a light kiss on Tony's lips.

Eyes alight, Tony planted an enthusiastic kiss on Gibbs in return before saying, “Shoo, off with you. If you don't stop distracting me this won't be done.”

Laughing, Gibbs followed orders, releasing Tony and walking out of the kitchen. The cat was still purring happily in his arms. As it kept him company while he waited for dinner, Gibbs almost thought it might be worth keeping around. Almost.


End file.
